DON'T FLIRT
by xiuharemismylife
Summary: Minseok yang cemburu, dan Luhan yang flirty..
1. Chapter 1

Haaaiii.. ini ff pertamaku, jadi..

maaf yaaa kalau kurang memuaskaan..

FF ini based on lagunya winner yang dont flirt..

beberapa liriknya aku ambil buat part-part di ff ini..

* * *

**DONT FLIRT**

NOTE: Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan Orang Tua mereka. Dan lagu yang jadi background music ff ini milik WINNER. Segala kejadian yang ada di FF ini hanya berasal dari imajinasi author setelah melihat fancam dan mendengar lagu. Jika ada kesamaan dengan kehidupan nyata mereka, itu memang takdir.

* * *

**Don't flirt, every day I'm nervous because of you**  
** I pray again today that you won't be taken away by someone else**

Minseok menghela napasnya, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Perasaannya tidak tenang setiap kali mendengar ada pekerjaan untuk Luhan, sang kekasih. Tidak, bukannya Minseok tidak percaya dengan Luhan. Ia percaya pada kekasihnya itu, sungguh. Tapi, sifat Luhan yang terlalu baik dan cenderung _flirty_ (menurut Minseok) pada sekitarnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Lagipula (menurut Minseok) dengan modal wajah tampan sekaligus cantik dan kepribadian yang '_manly'_, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Luhan?

Melihat penampilan Tao, Sehun dan Luhan bersama dengan TaeTiSeo di SBS Gayo Daejun membuat Minseok panas dingin. Bagaimana tidak? sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan fans, banyak yang menjodoh-jodohkan Luhan dengan maknae SNSD itu. Dan tidak mengejutkan lagi banyak fans yang bersusah payah mencari momen antara Seohyun dan Luhan. Minseok berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada yang jatuh kedalam pesona Luhan(lagi) untuk hari ini saja.

**Don't joke, I'm not joking**  
** Don't get mad because I'm even more mad **

**(***)**  
** Don't flirt, honestly, you're too much**  
** I pray again today that some guy won't steal you away**

Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao yang tertawa-tawa, bermaksud menggodanya. Well, salahkan posisi duduk Luhan yang dapat melihat siluet wajah maknae SNSD itu dengan jelas. Tao kembali menggoda Luhan, sementara Minseok yang duduk disamping kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menahan cemburu. Untunglah Minseok memang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya, bukannya terlihat cemburu, ia malah ikut-ikutan menggoda Luhan. Yaah, meskipun hatinya gondok setengah mati.

Sepulangnya dari acara itu, Minseok kembali lagi harus menahan emosinya. Di dalam van, member lain tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Luhan yang tertangkap kamera sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Seohyun SNSD. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, Minseok? Ia lebih memilih tidur, atau tepatnya pura-pura tidur karena, ia bersumpah demi apapun, kupingnya panas saat ini.

Sesampainya di dorm, Minseok langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengacuhkan Luhan yang terus-terusan memanggil dirinya dan Tao yang masih menggoda Luhan bersama partner in crime-nya, Sehun. Minseok langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, tepat didepan muka Luhan.

Pagi harinya, Minseok mendapati seorang manusia jelmaan rusa menarik paksa dirinya untuk menemani pria itu sarapan di luar. Minseok menolak, tentu saja, ia masih marah pada Luhan. Tapi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini juga Luhan berhasil menarik Minseok keluar untuk sarapan di cafe dekat gedung SM dengan dirinya.

Luhan terus-menerus memberondong Minseok dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan dijawab oleh Minseok secukupnya saja. Lama-kelamaan, Luhan kesal dengan sikap Minseok yang seperti itu.

"... dan bayangkan saja, mereka terus-terusan menjodohkanku dengan Seohyun _sunbaenim." _"Lalu? Kau mau kan jika dijodohkan dengan Seohyun _sunbaenim_?" tanya Minseok,_ to the point. _"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak bilang begitu, Min." "Tapi semalam kau terlihat benar-benar tertarik dengannya. Bahkan kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya." "Kau cemburu, Min?" Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Ini bukan hal yang bisa ditertawakan, Lu. Serius, kau harus berhenti bersikap _flirty_ pada semua orang, sebelum mereka salah paham." "Kau ini kenapa sih, Min?" tanya Luhan dengan volume yang agak keras, Ia mulai marah. Untung _cafe _ini masih sepi, jadi mereka bisa lolos dari pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi kumohon Lu, jika kau benar-benar menyukai Seohyun _sunbaenim_ sebaiknya kau harus memulai pendekatan dari sekarang. Karena yang menyukai Seohyun _sunbaenim_ bukan hanya kau saja." balas Minseok dingin. Luhan yang mulai mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang cemburu, kini malah menggenggam tangan Minseok. "Tidak Min_. _Hanya Kim Minseok." ujar Luhan.

Minseok tersipu-sipu mendengar ucapan Luhan, membuat kedua pipi gembulnya memerah karena malu. Tapi...

"Hai, Luhan.." sapa seorang wanita.

"Oh, Taeyeon, Tiffany, dan Seohyun _sunbaenim, annyeonghasaeyo."_ sapa Luhan dan Minseok, membungkukkan 90 derajat tubuh mereka dihadapan seniornya itu.

Ketiga seniornya juga membungkuk, dan memberi salam pada Minseok dan Luhan. Keduanya menawarkan ketiga senior mereka untuk bergabung, yang langsung disetujui oleh ketiganya.

"Kalian berdua saja? Mana Baekhyun dan yang lain?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Kami berdua saja, sun-" "Noona, Luhan. Panggil saja kami noona. Kecuali untuk dia, panggil saja Seohyun. Kalian berdua lebih tua daripada dia kan?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ah.. ne, Taeyeon noona." jawab Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengobrol dengan TaeTiSeo, sedangkan Minseok hanya diam dan sesekali menyesap cappucinonya. Obrolan mereka seputar perform semalam. Hingga pada akhirnya obrolan mereka menjurus ke arah penampilan Luhan dan Seohyun yang menurut fans amat serasi. Taeyeon dan Tiffany menggoda Seohyun dan Luhan, membuat keduanya tersipu malu. Minseok? ia hanya tersenyum dan sesekali ikut-ikutan mendukung Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Hingga pada akhirnya, Tiffany menannyakan pendapat Luhan mengenai Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ssi benar-benar cantik dan mengagumkan. Dan... ehm, Seohyun-ssi juga cerdas." jawab Luhan.

Membuat Seohyun tersipu dan kedua eonninya ber-_fangirling_ ria. Minseok? Ia hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

'Kumohon jangan ada yang terpesona pada Luhan lagi untuk hari ini' Minseok berdoa dalam hati.

**Don't just laugh but think about me for a bit**  
** If you leave, I'll have nothing left**

Mood Minseok berbanding terbalik dengan orang disebelahnya, Luhan. Lihatlah, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sedangkan Minseok, ia hanya bisa mengelus dada, menahan rasa kesal dan cemburunya. Kabar pertemuan Minseok dan Luhan dengan ketiga anggota SNSD itu menyebar cepat diantara member EXO. Well, terima kasih kepada Byun Baekhyun dan mulut besarnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? si pencetus kata _kkaebsong_ itu dengan bangganya mengumumkan bahwa ia telah meminta nomor ponsel idolanya, Kim Taeyeon. Dan topik pertama yang mereka bahas adalah pertemuan TaeTiSeo dengan kedua member tertua EXO.

Luhan kini hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan member EXO yang terang-terangan mendukung Luhan dengan Seohyun. Tidak menyadari rasa kecewa yang ada di hati Minseok. Well, memang mereka menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari hampir semua member EXO, kecuali Yixing dan Jongdae. Yixing menatap penuh simpati ke arah Minseok. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia cukup baik menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan ikut-ikutan member lain menggoda Luhan. Meskipun, ucapan Jongdae lebih terkesan sarkastis.

Setelah selesai latihan, member EXO akhirnya beristirahat. Baekhyun bilang ia ingin menemui Taeyeon noona-nya di ruang latihan, Baekhyun mengajak Luhan, yang sayangnya ditolak oleh pria itu. Sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke dorm. Minseok akhirnya menarik lengan Jongdae, mengajaknya untuk ke cafe langganan mereka berdua. Jongdae langsung meyetujuinya. Luhan yang mendengar rencana keduanya memaksa untuk ikut.

Sebelum ke cafe, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan _window shopping_ terlebih dahulu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di cafe, Luhan menyuruh Minseok untuk naik, mencari tempat duduk, sementara Jongdae dan Luhan yang akan memesan. Seperti biasanya, mereka mulai menikmati kopi dan makanan ringan yang mereka pesan. Mata Minseok tidak lepas dari Luhan yang terus-terusan menatap ke arah ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya pertanyaan Jongdae memecah keheningan.

"Serius hyung. Apa yang menarik sih dari ponselmu? Dari tadi kau pandangi terus."

"Oh tidak, hanya saja kurasa Baekhyun gila. Untuk apa ia memasukkan kontakku ke grup chat member SNSD. AKu kan bukan _lucky _Sone seperti dirinya."

"Cih, tidak peka." Jongdae berdecih pelan. Membuat Minseok spontan menendang kaki pria yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sepulangnya dari cafe, mereka bertiga langsung disambut oleh pekikan girang Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan begitu eratnya, membuat Minseok dan Jongdae kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung... Cubit aku hyung, aku tidak mimpi kan.." pekik Baekhyun seperti anak SMA yang habis diajak kencan oleh _kingka _sekolah.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Luhan, _clueless._

"Ck, kau tidak baca chat ya hyung? Member SNSD mengundang kita dinner di dorm mereka besok. Hanya kita berdua." ujar Baekhyun dengan bangganya.

Luhan hanya tertawa.

Minseok melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya mulai malam ini ia akan tidur sendri.

_Sementara itu..._

Jongdae tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya membolak-balikkan badannya, gelisah. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang mungkin saat ini sedang bermimpi bersama unicorn dan naga di padang rumput. Akhirnya Jongdae mengambil teddy bear-nya, mengajak teddy bear itu bermain sambil ia menunggu Luhan yang sedang menonton siaran ulang Manchaster United di televisi. Jongdae bertekad untuk menanyakan hal itu juga malam ini. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa tenang.

Setelah hampir 45 menit menunggu, Luhan akhirnya masuk ke kamar yang ditempati oleh dirinya, Jongdae dan Yixing. Ia terkejut melihat Jongdae yang masih bangun.

"Hyung, kau ikut dengan Baekhyun besok?" tanya Jongdae.

Luhan terkejut mendengar Jongdae yang tiba-tiba bicara padanya. "Kurasa iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya.. sekali-kali jika kau membuat keputusan, pikirkanlah perasaan Minseok hyung. Kalian masih pacaran kan? Meskipun hanya aku dan Yixing hyung yang tahu hubungan kalian, tidak berarti hyung harus selalu memutuskan sendiri." ujar Jongdae.

Luhan terdiam.

* * *

Cliff hanger? emang..

Jelek yaa? Maaf.. ini tulisan pertama sih yaa.. jadi masih rada-rada ragu buat posting..

Semoga kalian sukaaa...


	2. Dont Flirt: Minseok's revenge

Sequel dari Dont Flirt..

Dipenuhi karena banyaknya permintaan :'D

Semoga kalian sukaaaaa..

* * *

**Dont Flirt : Revenge**

* * *

Minseok menghela napasnya setelah mendengar rencana Jongdae. Bagaimana tidak, main vocal EXO itu menyuruhnya membalas dendam pada Luhan. Tapi, setelah sekian lama berpacaran dengan rusa asli Beijing itu Minseok sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi Luhan. _Jealous?_ pasti, marah? tentu saja, dan Minseok tidak mau berurusan dengan kekasihnya jika sudah dalam mode marah, bisa-bisa tembok dorm mereka akan dipenuhi tulisan 'benci' oleh Luhan. Tapi, Minseok tidak mau berbohong, rencana Jongdae itu benar-benar menggoda. Hitung-hitung sebagai tes seberapa besar cinta Luhan padanya. Ah, Minseok rasa ia akan mendiskusikan hal ini pada Yixing juga.

Keesokan harinya, Minseok mencari-cari Yixing di ruang latihan gedung SM. Sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dari _trainee _dan seniornya yang kebetulan berpapasan tadi. Tidak butuh lama bagi Minseok untuk menemukan Yixing. Saat ini, pria asal Changsa itu terlihat sedang serius berlatih dengan Jongin untuk lagu baru mereka, _Overdose_. Minseok menghampiri mereka, dan bertanya pada koreografer lagu itu, Tony Testa apakah ia boleh berbicara dengan Yixing sebentar. Beruntung bagi Minseok, karena latihan mereka sudah selesai. Akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk menunggu Yixing di kafe dekat gedung SM.

Disana, Minseok juga menhubungi Jongdae untuk ke kafe dekat gedung SM jika latihannya dengan Zhang Liyin _sunbaenim _sudah selesai. Tidak lama menunggu, Minseok melihat Yixing datang ke kafe sendirian.

"Mana Jongin?"

"Seperti biasa, _hyung_.. Bertemu dengan Taemin."

"Ah... Kita tunggu Jongdae sebentar, oke? Tadi katanya dia sudah selesai latihan."

"Hmm.. Aku pesan minum dulu _hyung. Hyung_ sudah pesan?" tanya Yixing. Minseok mengangguk.

Setelah pesanan keduanya datang, mereka masih setia menunggu Jongdae yang katanya sebentar lagi itu. Benar saja, keduanya sudah melihat Jongdae dari kejauhan sedang berjalan bersama Jonghyun. Tapi, akhirnya kedua orang itu berpisah di tengan jalan, Jonghyun sedang menunggu manajernya dan Jongdae yang bergegas ke kafe tempat kedua _hyung_nya menunggu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi pelatih menahanku lebih lama gara-gara artikulasiku yang masih terlalu kaku. Untung Liyin _noona _membantuku tadi._" "__Chemistry_mu dengan Liyin _sunbae _bagus, Dae-ah. Aku yakin kalian akan membawakan lagu itu dengan baik." puji Minseok dan disetujui juga oleh Yixing. Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum malu karena dipuji oleh kedua _hyung_nya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa _hyung _memintaku kesini?" tanya Yixing.

Minseok akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada Yixing tentang rencana Jongdae. Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Hanya dari melihat sorot mata si pemilik lambang _unicorn_ ini, Minseok sudah tahu apa komentar yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Ide bagus _hyung_. Tapi, jangan terlalu dipaksa, natural saja supaya Luhan _hyung _tidak curiga." ujar Yixing.

"Dengan begitu si Emperor Zhang ini akan senang _hyung._" tambah Jongdae.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Dae?"

Jongdae membuka sebuah situs _tumblr_ dari ponselnya dan memperlihatkan situs itu pada Minseok. "Lihat ini baik-baik, _hyung. _Lihat semua postingan mereka." Minseok melihat postingan situs itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Yixing? Ia malah asyik sendiri membuka situs itu dari ponsel miliknya. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat postingan dari situs itu.

"Wajahku seperti orang bahagia terus jika melihat momenmu dan Luhan _hyung. _Pantas saja mereka memanggilku Emperor Zhang dan mereka juga menobatkanku sebagai _President of Xiuhan's fanclub, _dan kau Kim Jongdae, aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai _Vice President_nya. Bagaimana? Setuju atau tidak?" ujar Yixing panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Jongdae. Lalu, Jongae menjabat tangan Yixing, sebagai pertanda kalau ia setuju dengan ucapan Yixing. Sedangkan Minseok hanya memijit-mijit kepalanya, pusing melihat tingkah laku kedua _dongsaengnya._

_"_Hei _hyung_, kau tidak usah melakukan _skinship _banyak-banyak dan terlalu berlebihan dengan orang lain. Hanya _skinship _kecil kurasa itu sudah bisa membuat Luhan _hyung _cemburu setengah mati." tambah Jongdae

Setelah bujukan dan bisikan dari Yixing dan Jongdae selama berhari-hari, akhirnya Minseok menyerah. Ia menuruti saran dari Jongdae untuk membuat Luhan cemburu. Awalnya Minseok tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mau mengikuti saran gila itu. Tapi, setelah keduanya (Yixing dan Jongdae) terus menerus memberikan asupan video SeoHan buatan fans pada Minseok membuat pria yang nyaris berusia seperempat abad (umur Korea) itu luluh karena api cemburu. Well, Jongdae dan Yixing benar-benar cerdas bukan?

**Pada saat syuting Idol Stars Athletic Championship...**

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini peserta ISAC mengelilingi lapangan. Minseok, Luhan, dan Tao tergabung dalam tim A bersama Minho Shinee dan beberapa artis dari agensi lain. Luhan, Minseok dan orang-orang yang tergabung dalam tim futsal bergegas menuju lapangan ketika mereka sudah selesai mengelilingi lapangan. Mereka mulai melakukan pemanasan. Setelah selesai pemanasan Luhan terlihat menghampiri Minseok dan mulai menempelinya seperti lem. Minseok hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat keposesifan Luhan.

Jika tidak melakukan pertandingan, seperti biasa para peserta akan berdiri di pinggir lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan, atau bahkan hanya memberikan sedikit _fanservice _untuk fans mereka. Meskipun ada juga yang duduk-duduk di pojok lapangan. Minseok yang bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja akhirnya berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan. Ia berdiri didekat teman satu tim-nya, Jaehyo dan U-kwon. Melihat Minseok yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan dan Tao, Jaehyo dengan isengnya menyentuh rambut Minseok yang dikuncir seperti _apple stem _lalu tertawa sendiri. Minseok hanya melihatnya dengan bingung, lalu kembali lagi berbicara dengan Luhan dan tao sambil sesekali memperhatikan fans

'Jaehyo kenapa menyentuh rambutmu tadi?' Hanya dari mendengar suaranya saja, Minseok tahu Luhan sedang kesal. Ia lalu hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Mereka hanya duduk berdampingan dan sesekali berebut sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti air minum, lalu mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya Minseok memilih untuk ke depan lagi, ia lalu menghampiri kiper tim-nya, Ukwon. Minseok menaruh tangannya di bahu Ukwon sambil berbicara. Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan kembali menghampirinya dan menarik Minseok ke belakang untuk duduk. Minseok yang menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah cemburu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

'Hehe.. Tidak kusangka, membuat Luhan cemburu itu mudah' pikir Minseok.

Merasa belum puas, minseok kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia meninggalkan Luhan dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya dari VIXX, menghampiri dan berbicara dengan Woohyun Infinite, pokoknya ia melakukan banyak hal yang sukses membuat Luhan harus sering-sering menahan Minseok agar tidak kemana-mana lagi.

Setelah acara selesai dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke dorm, akhirnya Minseok buka suara setelah memastikan Tao tertidur. Ia berbisik di telinga Luhan, 'bagaimana rasanya cemburu?' tanya Minseok. 'Jadi, tadi kau sengaja membuatku cemburu, Min?' bisik Luhan. 'tidak. Untuk apa memang? Aku kan tidak _flirty_ sepertimu, Lu'

Luhan mendengus kecil, ia kesal dengan ucapan Minseok yang sangat menusuk itu. Lama memperhatikan wajah pacarnya yang setengah mengantuk itu membuat Luhan tersenyum _creepy_. Otak _byuntae_nya sudah membayangkan berbagai macam hal yang akan ia lakukan pada Minseok. Sedikit 'hukuman' tidak masalah, kan? Toh, lagipula keesokan harinya ia dan Minseok libur.

**Additional Scene with XiuHan feat ChenLay:**

Beruntungnya memiliki kekasih yang tidur di kamar sendiri si tengah padatnya _dorm_ adalah keuntungan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Setelah dibuat kesal seharian oleh Minseok, ia akan membalas perlakuan Minseok dengan cara yang... Well, dapat memuaskan dirinya dan Minseok. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat otak Luhan dipenuhi oleh imajinasi-imajinasi liar ber-_rate _19+.

Melihat kondisi _dorm _yang sudah sepi membuat Luhan, Minseok dan Tao masuk dengan perlahan-lahan karena takut membangunkan member lain. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka karena melihat kedua _roommate _Luhan, Yixing dan Jongdae sedang menonton televisi sambil ditemani dengan coklat hangat. Yixing dan Jongdae hanya menoleh dan menyapa mereka lalu memusatkan perhatian mereka ke televisi lagi. Tao langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur, tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Minseok langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi. Luhan? Ia bersama Yixing dan Jongdae malah asyik menonton televisi.

"Tidak mandi bersama Minseok hyung?" tanya Jongdae. "Tidak, dia pasti tidak mau diganggu. Lagipula pasti pintu kamar mandinya sudah dikunci." "Tapi mau kan?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan meninju kecil lengan Jongdae. "Masuk saja hyung, tadi pintunya rusak. Asal jangan lama-lama, nanti saja dituntaskan di kamar." ujar Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Luhan langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dan menyusul Minseok-nya ke kamar mandi.

Yixing dan Jongdae tidak lagi memusatkan perhatian mereka pada acara yang disiarkan di televisi. Keduanya malah sibuk menajamkan pendengaran, barangkali jika mereka beruntung mungkin mereka dapat mendengar erangan-erangan kecil dari Minseok. Yaaah, mengingat betapa isengnya tangan Luhan. Dan benar saja, terdengar erangan tertahan dari kamar mandi, membuat keduanya tersenyum lebar.

Seperti saran dari Yixing, Luhan menggendong Minseok ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Yixing dan Jongdae berjalan menuju kamar Minseok dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Mereka mendengar sayup-sayup erangan Minseok yang memanggil-manggil 'Lu-ge'. Entah mendapat ide dari mana, Jongdae memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Ia mendengar Luhan menyumpah-nyumpah dalam bahasa Mandarin dari dalam kamar. Luhan, dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawahnya tampak siap meledak kapan saja. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia dan Yixing mengganggu acara mereka. Lihatlah tonjolan dibalik handuk yang dipakai Luhan. Sedangkan Minseok malah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan _hyung, _jangan terlalu kasar dan berisik. Ini bukan motel yang biasa kalian pakai untuk _quickie_. Itupun kalau kalian masih mau menyimpan hubungan kalian dari 7 orang lain, kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Yixing _hyung _malah mendukung."

"Orang kelima siapa, Jongdae-ah?" tanya Minseok dari dalam.

"Yifan _hyung._ Tadi dia juga mengingatkan begitu, jangan bermain terlalu kasar. Besok dia tidak mau melihat Minseok _hyung _berjalan pincang karena kau terlalu kasar. Besok semua member libur."

"Iya.. berisik!" ujar Luhan yang langsung menutup pintu tepat di depan muka Jongdae.

* * *

aaah.. demi apa ini aku ngga tau hasilnya gimana..

semoga ngga mengecewakan yang minta sequel aja deh


End file.
